


As Good As You (NamKim)

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Jinwoo's Special [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: From aff work, Jinwoo's Special, M/M, Nam Taehyun and Kim Jinwoo, NamKim Fanfic, NamKim chapter, The three other winner members being idiots, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Nam Taehyun explains all of his favorite things, one of them being Kim Jinwoo.





	As Good As You (NamKim)

**Author's Note:**

> Original fanfic posted on AFF under the name "JINWOO's SPECIAL"

For Nam Taehyun, there are some things that can make him comfortable, things that can make him in total peace.

 

First off, it's Music.

 

Yes, music is good. Music is beautiful. Music has a secret key to Taehyun's mind and heart, makes him enjoyed it everytime. The notes, the melody, the harmony, the pace, all the stuff that could be found in music. He loves music, especially the slow ones. The sad or lovely tones, slow music just fit him perfectly. He made up some good tracks of slow music, and he was quite proud of himself when not only himself enjoyed them. People are relaxing with his songs. Music is a big part of his life. Because without music, his life wouldn't be as it is now.

 

Silence.

 

Sometimes, he likes it quiet. Being quiet is gold, of course it is. There are times when he would be alone at the studio, or inside his room, completely doing nothing at all. Only enjoying the silence. Taehyun isn't exactly the type to be on a crowd. He prefer alone in silence.

 

The point is, Taehyun loves perfection, peace, silence, and artistic stuff. Anything good, perfect even, admirable, those are the things that Taehyun is totaly his style.

 

But still, nothing can be as good as Jinwoo.

 

Jinwoo can be as good as a picture on a frame. As good as a painting at a museum, a good song in an album, and the silence of an empty room. Jinwoo is a total perfection, that Taehyun believes the Gods has sent for him. Created for him. And he is thankful for that.

Jinwoo can be a good older brother, listening to all his problem. Jinwoo could be a loving father, posing as a hero to Taehyun. Jinwoo could be a perfect mother, loving and taking a good care of him with all his heart. And Jinwoo could be an adorable little brother, the one who can cheer him up, and the one Taehyun would stand up for.

 

   "You look so fluffy, Hyung..." With that sleepy yet lovely face, that puffy cheeks, that giant hoodie on, yes. Kim Jinwoo is indeed fluffy.

 

   "Hm? What are you doing, Hyunnie?" With a soft breath, Taehyun brings Jinwoo closer to a hug, "You makes me want to cuddle, Hyung..."

 

And then, there is this HukHuk kind of laugh. "Suit yourself, then"

 

Jinwoo is like a giant stuffed toy; making Taehyun want to cuddle with.

 

   "What perfume did you use, Hyung? I love it"

 

Jinwoo turned around with that adorable frowning face, head tilted to the left. "Perfume? What perfume?"

 

The smell of peace. "But you smell so good, Kim Jinwoo..." The smell of perfection.

 

For Taehyun, Jinwoo smelled like a pile of love.

 

   "Wow Hyung! You are cooking this time?"

 

After finished washing himself in the bathroom, Taehyun has been greeted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. At first, he expect it to be Seungyoon, since the leader is the head cook for them. But he was totallu surprised when he found a 'thing' behind a grey goodie is moving around the kitchen with a spatula on hand.

A beautiful smile greet him, early in the morning.

 

The smile Taehyun admires a lot. "Morning, Taehyunnie! Please sit down first. The food will be finished shortly"

 

The bright and innocent reply that Taehyun loves.

 

When a plate of a kimchi fried rice served in front of him, Taehyun wondered what it would taste like.

   "You got the first chance to eat my cooking, before i build a restaurant." The confident reply Taehyun liked from Jinwoo.

 

   "Don't keep your hopes too high, hyung." He never really mean it. He just didn't want Jinwoo go with a restaurant and quit singing.

   "Just taste it already!"

 

First spoon, and Taehyun have to admit that the food is delicious. It has this special feeling that Taehyun never felt before.

   "It's good!" In fact, it was perfect.

 

Because it's Kim Jinwoo who cooked it. And Taehyun loves it.

 

If being sick means that there is no such thing as super mega bad headache, Taehyun will hope to get sick forever.

 

Because it's Kim Jinwoo who is taking care of him.

 

   "Taehyunnie! Is it true? Are you really sick? Did your head hurts? Should I grab a medicine for a fever?" If anyone asked him that many questions in one breath when he is on a super bad headache, Taehyun promise he will kick them directly to their 'future'.

 

But he can't and won't. Because Kim Jinwoo is an exception.

 

   "Can you bring me a glass of water and another blanket?" Or cuddle with me here.

 

As good as a soldier to his bossm Jinwoo quickly do his job. "Be right back!"

 

That is what Taehyun adores from Jinwoo.

   "Here; I bring you some medics too!"

Jinwoo is a perfect wife.

 

   "Okay, did you need anything else?" I need you to be mine for life.

 

   "It's okay. Just... Can you stay for the night, Hyung? I think i need a company"

Jinwoo is so obidient, makes Taehyun love Jinwoo more. Taehyun pat the free space on his bed, and the older slowly lay there.

 

   "Thank you very much, Hyung." And Taehyun means it a lot. As in, seriously.

That is what makes Kim Jinwoo special. Because nothing, and no one, could be as good as Kim Jinwoo.

 

   "Goodnight..."

.

.

.

 

   "Goodnight..."

 

Lee Seunghoon carefully shut the door to Nam Taehyun's bedroom. Behind him, stand Kang Seungyoon and Song Mino, both shaking their heads.

 

   "As always, Kim Jinwoo is ablivious to the world..." Seunghoon said, placed his back on the tightly closed door.

 

Seungyoon smiled a little. "Poor Taehyun. I just wish him a good luck"

 

Mino huffed, "That sneaky little thing beat me to it"

 

   "You can fight Taehyun later, Mino. But anyway, I admire this Hyung-Maknae ship. They are so cute, and stupid sometimes..." Seunghoon confessed. Instead of double 'boo's from the leader Kang and the ex-leader Song, Seunghoon got a pair of agreed nods,

 

   "I can be the president of the NamKim republic..." Seunghoon added. And Mino happily adds, "I will be the Vice-President, then!"

 

But Seungyoon laugh.

 

   "I can be the King of the republic, then..."

 

The dumb and the dumber shout together, "HEY!"

 

While the trio are fighting over position of the NamKim republic,inside the room, the yet-to-be-sleeping Taehyun shook his head softly, afraid to wake up Jinwoo who is currently sleeping peacefully on his chest.

 

   "Stupid morons"


End file.
